Another Chance
by Moonlightride
Summary: Chris Redfield seems to have this curse where all of his dead teammates come back to life. Piers Nivans, his latest lost, is alive and hatched from a cocoon. The problem is his memories of the mission with Chris is gone. In an attempt to make him remember he is placed out on the field again, under Chris Redfields command on a mission, Operation : NaT S (Rating might change)
1. Unexpected News

_Piers, you don't have to do this! _

Chris watches as Piers pushes the latch to launch the pod, he gives him a smirk. It was the first time Chris saw Piers smile at him, not because he had just won an argument with Chris but because he knew what he was doing and it was okay with him.

_Piers!_

Chris jolts up from his sleep. _That dream again. _He takes deep breaths and runs his hands over his face. He looks over to the clock nestled at his bedside table. It read _3:15am. _He knows he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he stood up and walked around his apartment. He was about to leave his room when the familiar tone of his cellphone rings. _Who could be calling at this hour. _He fumbles around the things in his room, looking for it and finally finding it with the pile of clothes he had planned on washing 2 days ago. It was Leon. At first there was only static but then Leons voice made its way through.

"Chris? Sorry to wake you but I figured you'd like to know about this as soon as possible." Leon sounded worried, unsure.

"It's okay, I was up. What's going on?"

"It's your second in command, Piers was it?"

Chris swallows. His mouth dry.

"The BSAA went to check the underwater facility to make sure nothing unwanted was left. They didn't find anything worth keeping. Except for one thing. " Leon pauses on the other end to make sure Chris was still there.

"What was it?" Chris asks. Almost a whisper.

"It was a cocoon. It just cracked. It's Piers Chris. He's Alive. We're at the BSAA Headquarters right now." Leon waits for an answer he knew he didn't have to give a question to.

"I'll be on my way." Was all Chris could say before Leon hung up leaving him momentarily frozen, it was like Jill all over again.

* * *

Chris paces back and forth in front of the testing labs. Where Piers cocoon hatched. Leon is sitting on a bench opposite of him, beside him was Sherry and on the wall nearest to Chris was Claire, leaning on her back as her eyes follow Chris back and forth.

"Would you stop that?" Claire exclaims, louder that she had planned to.

Chris stops for a moment looks at her, decides to pace again, stops himself and just finally gives up and leans on the wall next to her.

"I don't think I have ever seen you this way before. He is that important to you, huh?" Claire looks at him with visible concern for her brother. Chris doesn't reply, she isn't sure he's even listening but she forgives him this time, after what he's been through, he has the right to ignore every human being on the planet which is not a lot considering what was happening.

* * *

**Natasha Lakewood**

I watch as they slowly place the man inside the incubator. The doctor said he had to be placed in there for a while to be secure. We don't know if he's going to mutate or not. I watch him, inside this glass container made to keep things inside. He was about my age, I guess, maybe a little older. They said he's name is Piers Nivans, a BSAA operative that sacrificed his life for his captain. I touch the glass and brush my hand on the cold surface. I wonder if he'll remember any of it though.

"Natasha."

I jump at the sudden mention of my name, feeling like I've been caught in an intimate moment. I hold the clipboard in my arm close to my chest and look at the doctor assigned to monitor Piers Nivans recovery.

"Yes, Doctor?" I reply. Almost mumble. I bite my lip. I should be punished.

The doctor looks at me, his eyes skeptical behind his round framed glasses. He lets out a sigh and I know I will be in trouble later.

"The patients friends are outside, kindly tell them they may see the patient now. " He tells me. Monotone. I give him a nod and head out the front doors of the Testing labs where I see the one and only Redfield siblings, another guy with a weird haircut and a cute little girl with light blond hair. I don't believe I have ever inhaled that much oxygen before.


	2. Chapter 2 Hello, Piers

_Hello! Thank you for the review. :) Sorry It took so long. Here is Chapter 2 I guess. :)_

* * *

**Chris Redfield**

The lab doors open and a girl too young to be here, steps out. Her hair falls short to her chin. She greets us with a bow and I had to stop myself from raising an eyebrow. She looks at me a little too long, her blue eyes piercing into mine. Reminding me of the sea. Her eyes are full of questions and admiration? She snaps out from her gaze and starts mumbling things.

"Uhm. The doctor said you can see the patient now." She doesn't make further eye contact and goes back the way she came. I see the letter S stitched on the left side of her jacket. _What does S mean? _I suddenly realize I have not moved from my spot. Claire is looking at me from my left and Leon is waiting at the door. I suddenly feel like the world had turned and suddenly just stopped.

"Chris, you don't have to-"

"It's okay. He's my responsibility. I-" I cut Claire off and find myself unable to finish my sentence. I feel someone brush my arm. I look to my right, Sherry was there. Reassuring smile placed on her lips. She gives me a nod and I walk into the labs right after Leon.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The girl earlier stands next to the incubator where Piers lay asleep. He's alive. He made it out after all. His right arm still had stains of the former mutation a purple vein lightly visible here and there. I look at the girl, she stares intently into the glass as if she was drowning herself in it. Did she know Piers? I was about to ask her when a man enters the room from another entrance. He looked like he was in his late 40's, graying hair. Behind framed glasses were the same eyes as the girl who greeted as earlier, only his eyes didn't have the same drowning effect the girl did. As if you were lost at sea.

"Good morning. You must be Chris Redfield." He looks at me, I give him a nod not being able to speak or even look away from the incubator.

"Uhuh. So, Piers Nivans was lucky enough to have hatched after he was brought up shore." The man explains.

"Were you the one who found him?" I ask, still unable to look away. The girl is slightly affected by the question, she looks at me a little.

"No, that would be the team in Sector S. I am merely a doctor. " the man says it with a hint of disinterest and boredom.

"Sector S?" It's Claire that asks the question that enters all our minds. I look at the girl, the letter S stitched on her left sleeve. The doctor looks at us, surprised.

"You don't know about sector S? They're the ones assigned to clean up the messes you and your team leave behind." He says this with a hint of bitterness. Just then the girl starts talking. Her voice soft, apologetic.

"Well, sector S is still thankful for what they're team has done and is doing. I- they are mostly researchers and scientists, S-se-sector S I mean." Claire decides to save the poor girl by cutting her off.

"Its okay, we were not offended by it." Claire smiles at her and the girl turns pink, smiles and nods before she looks away.  
"Sector S is not all researchers and scientists." The doctor comments. "If you are all settled in, I would like to excuse myself. Good day." He looks at the girl before leaving us alone.

"I don't like him." Claire snorts out when the doctor closed the doors behind him. The girl looks at her, almost too quickly.

"He-he's okay really. He's just not a morning person and he is worrying about having a possible mutation happening in his clinic." She finishes her sentence in whisper as if she had woken up and went back to sleep before finishing her sentence.

"I don't think I caught your name." Claire says, changing the subject. I make my way closer to the incubator but not too close.  
"Natasha, Natasha Lakewood." Natasha looks at Claire then at me then at Claire again before finally deciding on staring at the clipboard she had been carrying.

"Are you part of sector S?" It was Sherry asking her this time. She was standing next to Leon who was leaning on the wall. Natasha nods and after a moment of silence decided to explain.  
"Sector S is assigned to recheck areas that have been cleared. Just to be sure." She starts, she clears her throat and Leon throws her a follow up question.

"Where you part of the team that discovered Piers cocoon?"

I twitch at the mention of Piers name. Natasha noticed it and looks at me, briefly, before facing Leon.

"Yes, I was the head."  
I look at her this time. Too young to be the head of an expedition. She must have a special talent.  
"When do you think he'll wake up?" I ask, almost like i didn't mean to. She waits a moment before answering me, "I dont know yet but im pretty sure its soon." Her happy tone gives me hope, at least. I look at her, she is staring at Piers again, eyes drowning him and in that moment, i let myself drown too.

* * *

**Natasha**

5 hours have passed. Everyone but Chris has left the clinic. I look at him, slouched down on the couch I provided him earlier. He looks like a normal human being but everyone here knows he is not. The amazing Chris Redfield.  
"Are you hungry?" I ask. I find that I talk better when there are little people in the room.  
He looks up, tired from being here since 4 in the morning. He lets out a sigh and his eyes drift to the sleeping figure inside the glass chamber.  
"Hey, a beep will tell us his awake. You have to eat something." I have never tried persuading anyone before but I guess it works because Chris nods and gets up from the couch.

We make our way to the little cafeteria, I could feel people staring as we walked down the rows of tables and chairs. Trays in our hands. Everyone knows Chris Redfield. Some people stare for a moment and others linger. We sit on the table nearest the entrance just in case the beep goes off. I have a sandwich and something called chicken nuggets while Chris sticks to noodles and a piece of bread. We eat quietly. Chris breaks the silence.

"How old are you?" He asks. I look at him, this was a normal question for me. I would sometimes make people guess my age for fun but I dont think he would find it fun.

"25" I say without looking away. I wanna see his reaction.

"I thought you were younger. Still, 25 is young." He answers biting off the piece of bread.

"You've been working in sector S long?" He is chewing his bread slowly.

"I've been in the labs since i was 13. My dad was head researcher." I don't look at him then, busying myself with my nuggets. I'm not used to talking about my father.

"And your mom?"

"She died when she had me." Another sensitive topic.

"Im sorry."

"Its okay, I didn't know her much so it doesn't sting as much." I laugh, trying to lift the mood. Chris smiles, he is tired and I could see his mind processing everything like wires trying to connect. I am tossing my nuggets around when the beep goes off, Chris is on his feet and I have to run just to catch up with him. 

* * *

Piers is waking up. Its so odd to call him by his name when I dont know anything about him. His eyes open to reveal a light shade of blue. Reminds me of the sky. He looks at me, then at Chris.

"Piers!" Chris shouts at him through the glass. Piers looks at him, confused.

"Open it!" He is shouting at me now. I jump, i stare at him unsure of what to do.

"Open it!" He shouts again and I practically ran to the control switch. My hands fumble on the switch. The incubator opens and Piers sits up. He does not look happy.

"Where am I? What is this?!" He shouts. He starts latching off the wires attached to him. I dont know what to do.

"Piers!" Chris shouts again. This catches Piers attention and I suddenly feel like an intruder. I watch as Piers looks at Chris for a moment as if trying so hard to remember something.

"Chris Redfield?" He says. Almost like a question. Was that a question? Chris lets out a breath. He sounds defeated. Doctor Ernwerth comes in.

"Would anyone please explain to me what is going on?" Piers asks again. He looks at me, and I catch my breath. Those eyes.

"Calm down Mr. Nivans. You are in an underground clinic below BSAA headquarters." The doctor explains in his calm cold demeanor and I am left trying to remember how to breath again.

"What do you remember Mr. Nivans?" The doctor asks.

"I remember being called for a mission, a mission to retrieve you!" He looks at Chris this time. "And... And..." He is trying so hard to remember. Chris stands straight and moves a few steps back. Piers does not remember him or at least their mission together.

"Hmmm" the doctor turns to examine Piers, writing on his clipboard, nodding and saying "hmm" every now and then.  
"Mind if we talk outside?" He looks at Chris who just nods and walks out. My eyes follow Chris as he leaves the room followed by Doctor Ernworth. I need to check on Chris later.  
"Uh. Excuse me, I need an explanation." I am suddenly aware of the other person in the room. The person who's cocoon I found. The person who's cocoon hatched on my submarine revealing not a monster but a naked man. I feel the heat rise up to my head and I know I cannot face him this way. I was wrong about talking well when there were little people in the room.


End file.
